


The X-Files: "Black Eclipse"

by MamaRaikou



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), The X-Files
Genre: OLD CONTENT, monster hunter - Freeform, sfw, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: This is an old fanfic I wrote that never got its ending at all, which is sad, but these days I just can't find the time or energy to finish it. That may change one day, but don't expect it.Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are requested to help with a strange pair of deaths, but they're pulled out of their home country and roped into a literal monster hunt that will forever change how they view the world... thankfully, the help of a new-found friend from another world will come quite in handy.





	The X-Files: "Black Eclipse"

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, a little guide to how to read and interpret this. 
> 
> Italics are Scully’s lines. Bold is Mulder. Italic with underline is Qilin. Now that we have that out of the way, let’s go!

Ancient Forbidden Forest - Outskirts

Rural Japan

21:34 JST

The wind blew gently within the forest, the birds chirping, insects singing, relatively normal save for the horrid screaming.

"RUN, JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T STOP!"

A pair of hikers who didn't heed the warning signs at the forest's main entrance were running frantically from something big. Trees and shrubs and anything else in the way were mowed down by a massive black figure that gave ear-piercing cries as it chased the pair. On and on the two ran, perpetually followed by the massive creature, and just as they leapt down into a small crevice, this beast swung its fore claws at them, missing only by a hair.

Safe out of the creature's reach, the duo held their hands over the heads, hoping to save them from any further harm as the beast tried its hardest to reach them, yet failing each attempt to do so. As such, it gave up, giving a frustrated snarl as it seemed to back off, its footsteps growing more faint as it left. Thinking the coast was clear, the first hiker - a male, 5'8, with short dark hair, Japanese-American - slowly brought his head up to peer out. It was safe... or at least it seemed so. The male helped his partner up - a female, about 5'4, light brown hair, American - out of the crevice.

"What... What was that...?" // "I dunno, but it's gone... we need to get out of here."

And so they continued on, for about two hours... That is until the male began coughing up a storm. Thinking it was just fatigue, the female took out a canteen and helped her partner drink from it... but his coughing didn't cease, and he suddenly became incredibly violent. His hands went for his partner's neck, aiming to choke her. Pinning her down, he held himself atop her, squeezing her throat with a look of pure insanity on his face, his coughs only becoming worse. As he grunted and coughed, a black mist-like substance spewed forth, causing him to let out a scream of rage. But his attack soon ended as he reeled back and collapsed onto his back, writhing in agony. His screaming became more intense as his skin suddenly seemed to collapse in on itself, fizzling and turning black. The female, gathering herself after the sudden attack, panicked as she too became violent. She went to attack her partner, but was interrupted by her own pain, forcing her to scream as she began beating the ground. The male was dead, body corroding and turning black, while the female collapsed herself, groaning in pain. As she laid on the ground, the last sound that escaped her lips was a grotesque gurgling as her body seemed to melt, just like her partner's. Surrounding their bodies was a black mist that seemed to vanish just as quickly as it had appeared. All the while, a pair of glowing violet eyes glared through the canopy, watching the events unfold. Once the two had met their fate, a great shadow took off, flying back into the deeper portions of the forest...

Three days later, a park ranger was requested to assist in the search of two hikers who went missing in the local accessible woods, only to trip over two bodies; blackened and seemingly eaten away by something. She gave a shrill scream before calling for the attention of the other search party members, who quickly came to aid her. They, too, were shocked to see the remains...

**The X-Files - "Black Eclipse"**

Two days later, Washington DC, FBI HQ

13:30 EST

_"... What exactly am I looking at, Mulder?"_ // **"I was hoping you could tell me. How many diseases do you know that're able to... just eat away at the body and make it look like rotting fruit?"** // _"Well, Necrotizing Fasciitis, but not even that is able to do what I am looking at..."_

Agents Mulder and Scully, of the FBI, sit in their office gazing at the photos shown via the projector. The remains of two hikers in fetal positions, skin blackened and eroding, virtually unrecognizable.

**"These are two hikers that were found in a forest in rural Japan, their skin eaten and melted inward by some unknown contagion. There weren't any other signs of this contagion in the immediate area, however, deeper in the forest, the search party located several dead animals all exhibiting the same symptoms. Whatever this is, it affects both humans and animals in the same manner. Unfortunately, there was no success in gathering any bacteria or any other possible source of this 'virus', so it's impossible to tell what caused it."**

There was a moment of silence, Mulder awaiting Scully's response.

_"... So what you're saying is that these two hikers died of an extremely lethal sickness they both contracted within this forest and there is no way to track the source down." //_ **"Pretty much, yeah."** // " _... And I assume you have interest enough in this to find out what happened, right?"_ // **"It's like we're on the same wavelength.~"** // _"What good would we be, Mulder? I mean yes, I'm a doctor, but I have no idea what this is and even if I did, we have no way to reasonably hunt down whatever caused it and got rid of it before it happened again AND prevent it from getting loose!"_ // **"Well, be that as it may, I was asked to help in the investigation."** // _"By who?"_ // **"A park ranger who helps look after the forest and anyone who hikes there. I met her through an internet chat, and she's just as much into the freaky and unknown as I am. That, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in doing some sightseeing in Tokyo."**

Scully simply gave a sigh and tried to hide a smile.

\-----

Haneda Airport

Tokyo, Japan

20:00, JST

_"Mulder? Fox Mulder?"_

The two agents were quickly met by a woman with medium-length silvery-white hair pulled back by a black hairband and wearing a uniform that implied she was some sort of park ranger. She approached them and bowed her head, to which they repeated the action, then taking Mulder's hand into her own for a handshake.

_"I was hoping you would come, and I am very happy that you did. I trust your flight was comfortable?"_ // **"As comfortable as any fourteen hour flight could have been.~"** //  _"Aha, yes, well, I am just glad you arrived safely. This must be agent Scully. It is a pleasure to meet you."_ // _"Likewise."_

The trio took the luggage the two agents brought with them and stuffed it all into a well-sized SUV, driven by the acquaintance that greeted them. Once all packed in, they all got into the vehicle and began driving to a nearby hotel.

_"My apologies for not introducing myself prior to this, but I assumed you two would want to get everything squared away before we continued with the matter at hand. My name is a little unconventional, so you can just call me Qilin."_ // **"Qilin?"** // _" Yes, ooooold nickname given to me by friends. In ancient myth, the Qilin, or Kirin, was a creature that brought good fortune and prosperity to those who were graced by its presence. Among my group of friends, I am spoken of as a good luck charm, since my... natural talents have convinced them that I am nice to have around." _ // **"I see. So what can you tell us about the incidents in the forest?"**

There was a slight pause as Qilin was hesitant to recall the details.

_"... The truth is, the people who live near the forest are very superstitious, as that region has been host to many unexplained and unusual occurrences over thousands of years, mostly sightings of strange and undiscovered creatures. Because of this, no one has actually investigated the deaths of those poor hikers. That is why I was asked to assist in the matter, and why I requested your assistance. I know about the sorts of things you two investigate, so I figured you would both be interested in such a case... despite the dangers involved."_ // _"So in short, you don't have any information for us."_ //  _"I did not say that, I simply stated that the matter has not been investigated, at least not in great detail. Any information, albeit assumed and theorized, was included in the request I sent."_ // **"Well, we'll fix that, then."**

With a chuckle, Qilin pulled into the parking lot for the hotel. After reservations and rooms and all that was taken care of, the two agents drove out to the hospital that dealt in the deceased hikers. All latexed up and ready to perform the autopsies, Scully got to work. Qilin and Mulder stood nearby, assisting in any way they could.

After a fair amount of cutting and slicing, Scully called the other two over to examine the bodies.

_"You were right Mulder... There are no traces of any sort of catalyst or source... Quite frankly, I've never seen anything like this before. Not even the flesh eating bacteria can do what this has done..."_ // **"So what does that say...?"** // _"Well it's obviously not good! With no way to know what caused this or how it’s contracted, there's no way we can protect ourselves from it."_

That's when Qilin stepped in.

_"Agent Scully, I am well aware of those two facts, however... I am unsure you would be willing to believe me if I told you."_

The face both agents gave their escort implied confusion and curiosity. Before Scully could reply, Qilin continued.

_"This sickness is described in my--... well, a legend that I am familiar with, one of ancient origin. It is referred to as the 'Frenzy Virus', due to the effect it had on resident creatures and merchants before they succumbed to the effects. In this legend, the virus is caused by an evil entity in the forme of a black beast, referred to as 'Magala'. The Magala is a dragon-like creature; powerful, intelligent, and highly violent. It is said that its mere presence spreads the accursed plague that sends the infected into a frenzy that is lethal to anyone or anything in the immediate area. While we can not confirm whether or not their actions prior to their deaths were out of character, we can at least draw similarities to this ancient virus with what we currently have."_

Scully's face wasn't exactly one that implied what she had just heard was real. Even Mulder seemed skeptical, but he was willing to listen further.

**"So this ancient virus is what caused this?"** //  _"In my personal opinion? Yes, without a doubt. As ridiculous as it may seem to any rational person, we can not deny that this virus originated within the very same forest that these two hikers were found in. Giant beast or not, this virus is lethal, and we must find the source before anyone else is infected..."_

Qilin had said what she needed to say, and whether or not the two agents believed her did not matter to her. All that she hoped for was that they would lend a helping hand in tracking down this “Magala”. In all honesty, however, she did not expect them to do any such thing; FBI agents or not, who would willingly risk their lives in engaging a monster that put out an unavoidable and instantly lethal virus?

**“Alright, then let’s find it. I mean if it’s as dangerous as you say it is, we can’t just sit by and let it run wild out there, right?”** //  _“... Yes, that is true. But are you really up to the challenge? Knowing full well how risky this is?”_ // **“It wouldn’t be the first time we stared into the eyes of death… and I have a feeling it won’t be the last.”**

Cryptic, but true. Scully simply shook her head and followed along with it all, as it was not her first time going along with such an outrageous theory, but she knew better than anyone that if this virus wasn’t contained, it could very well spell death for just about the entire planet, or at least the entire country.

  
  


“Ancestral Forest - Primal Island”  
Eastern Japan  
10:00 JST

After a decent sleep, the two FBI agents prepared themselves to go out into the deep forest, decked out in high-grade hiking gear and armed with their standard weapons, as well as some extra ammunition, just in case. The two had arrived at the forest entrance, where they arranged to meet Qilin at the ranger’s station. They weren’t exactly prepared to see what they did, however. Once they stepped out of their sedan, they started loading their gear into the jeep that had been prepared to take them as far into the forest as possible via the trail, but inside the jeep was a set of weapons that seemed… outlandish, to the say the least. An oversized bow with oversized arrows to match, a pair of single-handed swords that seemed to glow a shimmering red, and two huge projectile-based weapons, almost like personal cannons. 

**“... Aaand my axe.”** // _“What are all these for…?”_ // _ “They would be our weapons, agent Scully.” _ // _“Our weapons? For wh--”_

Scully was cut off by her own surprise at what she saw. Qilin shut the ranger’s station front door behind her, locking it up tight. However, instead of the ranger’s uniform she wore before, she was clad in… a strange outfit, revealing, like out of a video game fantasy. Qilin was carrying a large blue crate, made of strong, well-kept wood and bound by an iron frame. The top seemed to have a pattern painted onto it, though it was hard to make out what it was. She placed the box into the back of the jeep, giving a huff of approval.

_“For hunting and slaying any aggressive monsters, of course. The two gun-like weapons there? Those will be yours. Within this chest are helpful items that will keep the two of you safe from lethal infection, as well as medical items, ammunition for the weapons, and other utilities that will be very helpful. Take my word for it, agents; You two will see things in this forest that you will not see anywhere else, some more horrific than others. If the rumors and stories are true and the virus was indeed spread by the Magala, then what I have in this vehicle will prove most useful. Now please, we are losing daylight, and it would be foolish of us not to take advantage of any light we can get.”_

Mulder looked over at Scully with a hint of a smirk, uttering the word “Shotgun” as he hopped in the front seat. Scully gave a soft huff as she followed suit. With the growling of the jeep’s high-powered engine, the trio set off into the forest, following a trail meant for vehicles into the deeper parts of the ancient, overgrown woods.

**“So, Qilin. Got any tips on how to use those… bowguns?”** //  _“If you can wield a rifle, you can wield this weapon just fine. The only difference is the ammunition… and perhaps the weight. If you run out of one type of ammo, switch to another. The item pouches I have prepared for you both have been set up specifically for Gunners.”_ // _“Gunners?”_ //  _“Gunners is the relative term used for those of us who use ranged weapons over melee weapons. The ones who use the latter are referred to as Blademasters, which is what I am. I am part of an elite team of hunters who deal in the tracking and killing of hyper aggressive and hostile creatures, and while I myself do not opt to kill most of the things I hunt, this time, I will put it down as quickly as I can.”_ // **“And you hunt in that outfit?”** //  _“Despite its appearance, it gives just as much protection as a suit of full body armour.”_ // _“How…?”_ //  _“... That would be classified.~ … Ah, we are nearing the site.”_

With the question safely avoided, Qilin pulled the jeep up next to a barrier fence that had several signs reading “Area past this point forbidden” in five different languages, including English, Japanese, and Chinese. Qilin must have been out here prior to this because there was a large hut set up a little ways away from the fence, complete with a very large bed, quite the comfy looking one at that. Qilin stepped out of the jeep and removed the large blue box from the trunk, setting it down near the hut. Mulder and Scully went to the trunk and took another look at the weapons. They were both the same, it seemed. Same build, structure, colours, everything. They had a slight glow to them, an orange glow, which Qilin soon elaborated on.

_“The basic rule of Gunning: Keep moving and do not stay in one place after you have exhausted the current rounds. That leads to unnecessary hits that could prove fatal. The glow that you see shimmering around the frames of the weapons? That would be what we call ‘Honing’. Those weapons are… for lack of a better word, enchanted. Enchanted to boost your defenses against assaults. That being said, it is time to hunt. Look in the box I set up; you will find all of the necessary field items required labeled with what they are and what they are meant to do. I will go on ahead. If I come across anything, I will send out a signal, and it will be your duties to quickly come to the area the signal was activated in. Take care, and good luck.”_

And with that, she was gone. Everything about this was crazy and strange, leaving Scully at a loss for words and Mulder with some boyish sense of fun. I mean they were, essentially, going to be dragon hunters! 

**“How cool is this, Scully? Ready to go thwart some demons and slay some dragons~?”** // _“Mulder, please. How are we to trust anything this woman says? She didn’t even bring any sort of protective gear to keep that virus off of her! And enchanted weapons? Skimpy cloth that acts like kevlar? I can’t believe a single word of it, Mulder.”_ // **“Well, it’s not like we can just leave her to go at it alone, Scully. And we have our own suits to keep us safe, so we should be fine, right? But I wouldn’t doubt what she says…”** // _“Why, what is it?”_

Mulder pointed over to a brush nearby. Scully turned to see what looked to be… a strange little creature keeping tabs on the two, peering out of the bushes with a curious gaze. The face looked like that of a lizard, but seemed almost too slender for it. It hopped out of the bushes and gave a few chirps before running back into the forest, the same way Qilin ran. 

_“... Was that--”_ // **“A Dinosaur?”** // _“... Let’s just get this over with.”_

Mulder kept an eye on the bushes as he and Scully trailed Qilin into the forest, wondering just what it was he got himself and his partner into this time…

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I really do apologize for this HORRID cliffhanger.... lets all just assume the agents dealt with Magala and Kirin thanked them for their help, and insisted that they find a way to convince others to keep sections of the forest completely off limits.
> 
> In truth, Kirin didn't need ANY help with this, nor would she ever actually rope humans into her affairs. She's an immortal youkai who personally deals in the world-hopping issues that her world tends to go through, which is funny considering this has a similar concept to that shitty MH movie capcom is doing, but tbh the concept only works in fanfics. Seems unnecessary for a high budget production... but I digress.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Let your imagination run wild and imagine a happy ending.~ ♥


End file.
